Demonspawn (5e Race)
Demonspawn "Demons are bad, but that doesn't mean we do bad things." -Mike, Demonspawn Rogue, after recently beating a guard's head in with a mace. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Nightian Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Demonspawn Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Demonspawn mature at the same rate as humans do, but they can live for about 10-20 years longer. ''Alignment.'' Demonspawn aren't all evil, but almost all of them end up going along that route. They are also inclined to Chaotic alignments. ''Size.'' Demonspawn sizes depends on the demonic parent that they had, ranging from Small to Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet for most demonic parents, and will be listed as changed if it is. ''Demonic Heritage. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Abyssal. Loyal Servitude. '''You have the ability to summon up to 5 servants at a time. If they are more than 50 miles away from you may summon a portal for them to come through. these servants will disappear when summoned away or killed. Servants health is found by rolling 1d10 per servant. unless given a weapon that changes stats they are unarmed. Each stat is decided by a point buy system or roll system equal to your level. '''Demonspawn Subraces Balor Your demonic parent is a Balor, known as one of the strongest demons in all of the Abyss. They are known for wielding whips of pure fire, swords of pure lightning, and eyes of pure hatred. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Dexterity scores increase by 1. Size. ''You are between 7 and 8 feet tall, and weigh around 200 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Balor's Weaponry. ''You have proficiency with the whip and longsword. ''Conjure Weaponry. ''As a bonus action, when not wielding a weapon in your hand, you may conjure either a lightning longsword, or flaming whip. Each of them are the same as their mundane counterparts, however, they are counted as magical, and deal either lightning damage or fire damage. You may dismiss the weapon as a bonus action. ''Death Throes. When reduced to 0 hit points, your body unleashes a blast of flame. Each creature within 5 feet of you must make a DC ('8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Dexterity saving throw, taking fire damage equal to twice your level on a failure, or half on a success. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Barlgura Your demonic parent is a Barlgura, a brutish ape-like demon, with large fists and orange fur. They are excellent climbers, jumpers, and, surprisingly, have amazing stealth. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Size. ''You are between 7 and 8 feet tall, and weigh a bit over 200 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Climbing. ''You have a climbing speed of 30 feet. ''Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you count as one size larger. Running Leap. ''Your long jump is up to 30 feet and you high jump is up to 20 feet when you have a running start. ''Demonic Stealth. ''You have proficiency in Stealth. ''Fists. ''You have larger fists than most people do, causing your unarmed strikes to deal 1d4 bludgeoning damage, and you are proficient with them. '''Chasme Your demonic parent is a Chasme, a mosquito-like demon, with four wings and a large piercing appendage on it's face. They are known as excellent scouts, due to their high speed. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 6 and 7 feet tall, and weigh around 120 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed Decrease. ''Your base walking speed is decreased to 25 feet. ''Flight. ''You have a flying speed of 40 feet, which you cannot use if you are wearing medium or heavy armor. ''Proboscis. ''You have a piercing appendage on your face, which is a natural weapon you are proficient with. It deals 1 piercing damage with the finesse property, and 1d6 necrotic damage. Dretch Your demonic parent is a Dretch, a pig-like demon, with large bat-like wings and a torn off face. They are known for creating clouds of noxious gas, to kill their prey. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases again by 1, and your Strength score increases by 1. ''Size. ''You are only just under 4 feet tall, and weigh about 100 pounds. Your size is Small. ''Fetid Cloud. ''As an action, a 10-foot radius of disgusting green gas extends out from you. The gas spreads around corners, and its area is lightly obscured. It lasts for 1 minute or until a strong wind disperses it. Any creature that starts its turn in that area that is not resistant to poison-type damage must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of its next turn. While poisoned in this way, the target can take either an action or a bonus action on its turn, not both, and can't take reactions. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before using it again. ''Claws. ''You have sharp claws on the ends of your hands, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 slashing damage. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes. Glabrezu Your demonic parent is a Glabrezu, a crab-like demon, with four arms, two of them being crab pincers, and two being tiger-like arms. They are known for their strength and pincers. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 7 and 8 feet tall, and weigh around 200 pounds. Your size is Medium ''Speed Increase. ''Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Quadruple Arms. ''You have four arms. Your lower arms cannot wield shields, nor any weapons heavier than light. As a bonus action, if you have a weapon in your lower arm, you may attack with it. '''''Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you count as one size larger. Pincers. ''You have powerful pincers, which are natural weapons you are proficient with. They deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage, and as a bonus action after making an attack with them, you may try to grapple the creature you attacked. ''Demonic Magic. You may cast the ''detect magic spell, without material components or a spell slot. At 3rd level, you may cast the darkness spell, in the same manner. After casting a spell, you must take a long rest before casting it again. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is your Constitution modifier. '''Goristo Your demonic parent is a Goristo, which is a minotaur-like demon, with golden horns. They are known for their destruction, and subjugating abilities. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your choice of Strength or Constitution increases by 1. ''Size. ''You are around 8 feet tall, and weigh around 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Gore. ''You have horns, which are natural weapons you are proficient with. They deal 1d8 piercing damage. ''Charge. ''After using your action to take the Dash action, you may make an attack with your horns as a bonus action. ''Siegebreaker. ''You deal double damage with your unarmed strikes and horns to structures. '''''Partial Magic Resistance. If you get a 1 on a saving throw against a spell or magical effect, you may reroll your saving throw, taking the new result even if it's a 1. Hezrou Your demonic parent is a Hezrou, which is a lizard-fish-like demon. They are known for their stench, and their tough hides. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases again by 1, and your Strength score increases by 1. ''Size. ''You are around 6 feet tall, and weigh around 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Thick Hide. When not wearing armor, your armor class is equal to 13 plus your Dexterity modifier. Stench. '' Any creature that starts its turn within 10 feet of you must succeed on a DC ('''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of its next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to your stench for 24 hours. You can choose for a creature to not be affected by your stench, as a bonus action, making it immune to it for 24 hours. Manes Your demonic parent is a Manes, which appears similarly to another race, with tattered flesh. They are tortured souls, brought recently to the abyss. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Two ability scores of your choice increase by 1. ''Size. ''You are below 4 feet tall, and weigh around 100 pounds. Your size is Small. ''Tortured Will. ''You have advantage on saving throws against your choice of charm effects, or frightening effects. You may change which at the end of a long rest. ''Tortured Soul. ''You gain one racial trait of one race of your choice. This does not include subraces. Marilith Your demonic parent is a Marilith, which is a lamia-like (the snake kind not the fucking weirdo lions) demon, with six arms and a snake tail. They are known for their keen reactions, and strength. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma and Dexterity scores increase by 1. ''Size. ''Due to your tail, you are 10 feet long, but your height is only about 5 feet tall, and you weigh around 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Reactive. ''You can take two reactions in a round, instead of the normal one. ''Tail. ''You have a long tail, instead of legs, which is a natural weapon you are proficient with. It deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage, has the reach property, and can grapple a target as a bonus action. If a target is grappled in this way, you cannot hit any other creatures with your tail, however it only takes up a bonus action to strike the grappled target with your tail, and you are able to still attack with your hands. Nalfeshnee Your demonic parent is a Nalfeshnee, which is a pig-goat-bird-like demon, with small wings and multiple tusks. They are known for their magical frightening abilities. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 6 and 7 feet tall, and you weigh around 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed Decrease. ''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Weak Flight. ''You have small wings, giving you a flying speed of 20 feet. You must land at the end of your turn, or you will fall prone. ''Horror Nimbus. ''As an action, you can emit terrifying multicolored light. Each creature of your choice within 15 feet of you that can see the light must make a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier) Wisdom saving throw, or become frightened for 1 minute. At the end of each of their turns, they may repeat the saving throw. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Quasit Your demonic parent is a Quasit, which is a goat-like demon, which is around 6 inches tall. They can, surprisingly, scare most creatures senseless. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 2 and 3 feet tall, and weigh around 80 pounds. Your size is Small. ''Speed Increase. ''Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Superior Darkvision. ''Your darkvision's range increases to 120 feet. ''Bonus Language. ''You learn one language of your choice. ''Scare. ''As an action, one creature of your choice within 20 feet of you must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Wisdom saving throw, or become frightened for 1 minute. At the end of each of their turns, they may repeat the saving throw. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Shadow Demon Your demonic parent is '''''somehow a Shadow Demon. They are known for their terrifying claws, their shadowy appearance, and their incorporeality. Good fucking luck explaining how you are birthed from this. Seriously. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity modifier increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 5 and 6 feet tall, and weigh around 20-30 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Superior Darkvision. ''Your darkvision's range is increased to 120 feet. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. ''You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. ''Shadow's Composition. ''You are vulnerable to radiant-type damage, and resistant to necrotic-type damage. ''Shadow Stealth. ''You have proficiency with Stealth, and when in dim light or darkness, you may take the Hide action as a bonus action. ''Partially Incorporeal. ''You can move through other creatures as if they were difficult terrain, and can move through objects that are less than 5 feet wide. If you end your turn while inside another creature or object, you are moved 5 feet away from it, and take 1d10 force damage. ''Shadow Claws. ''You have claws made of pure shadow, empowering your unarmed strikes. You deal 1d6 psychic damage with your unarmed strikes. Vrock Your demonic parent is a Vrock, which is a bird-like demon, with large wings. They are known for their greed, and tendencies to follow those with a lot of money. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength and Wisdom scores increase by 1. ''Size. ''You are between 6 and 7 feet tall, and weigh around 140 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Flight. ''You have large wings, which grant you a flight speed of 40 feet. You cannot wear medium or heavy armor while using this flight speed. ''Talons. ''You have talons, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes. Yochlol Your demonic parent is a Yochlol, which is a wax-tree-like demon. They can transform into female drow, causing most of their offspring to appear identical to the drow. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Size. ''You are between 5 and 6 feet tall, and weigh around the same as an elf. Your size is Medium. ''Bonus Language. ''You learn either the Elvish language, or Undercommon. ''Climbing. ''You have a climbing speed of 30 feet. ''Web Walker. ''You ignore movement restrictions caused by webbing. ''Demonic Skills. ''You have proficiency in Deception, and Insight. ''Innate Spellcasting. ''You may cast the charm person spell, without a spell slot or material components. At 3rd level, you may cast web in this fashion. At 5th level, you may cast detect thoughts in this fashion. After casting a spell, you must take a long rest before casting it again. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is Charisma. Category:Races